Fun
by serenitygi
Summary: Sanae and Akio decide to have some "fun" with Tomoya. Rated M for lang and sexual themes. Part two will be lemon. Tomoya x Akio x Sanae
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've just now finished the series Clannad and fell in love with all the characers! I especially love the parents. So here's part 1 of my fic and make sure to know that this chapter is purely crack/comedy. Chapter 2 will be a lemon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Interrogation

"S-Sanae-san, what are you-"

Tomoya was up against the wall, in Sanae and Akio's bedroom, not knowing what in the hell was going on. He didn't necessarily know what was going on, but he liked it; not that he would admit it.

Sanae smiled an innocently. "Come on Tomoya-kun, don't you want to have a little fun?" She spoke in a sweet tone and pressed her breasts up against Tomoya's chest. From what he felt, he could already tell that they were pretty large.

Tomoya blushed and turned his head, not giving Sanae any eye contact whatsoever and tripped over his words. "What if the old man sees us Sanae? He'll rip my balls off for sure if he spots us. So-"

His words were cut off by a loud "Tch", coming from somewhere in the dark room. "You don't have to gossip about me when I'm right here, brat." Akio stepped forward until they could clearly see his face, cigarette in mouth.

Sanae smiled and gave a small wave to her husband, as if everything was normal. "Hi, honey."

Akio gave her a cocky smile in response and turned his attention back to Tomoya. "We have something we need to talk about. It's urgent."

_Oh shit_. Tomoya thought in his mind. _I'm going to die right here and no. My manhood is gonna be ripped by his bare hands any moment._ He glanced at the bedroom door leading out into the hallway for a split second. _Maybe…_

"Oi brat!"

Tomoya panicked and squeaked. "Y-Yes sir?"

Sanae was now sitting down on the bed, with her hands in her lap. Tomoya squinted at her.

_How can she be so calm!? Does she not care if I die? _Tomoya sighed and clenched his fists.

Akio cleared his throat and took a few unusually calm steps forward, putting out his cigarette in an ash tray laying on a nightstand. "I've watched you make googly eyes at my wife for some time now, and I am certainly not amused." He looked at Tomoya with an unreadable expression and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

Tomoya furrowed his eyebrows. "You're being unusually calm, old man." _Maybe I will live._

"Tch, do you want me to wring your neck right here and now, kid? 'Cause I will."

Tomoya waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. "No, sir, please."

"Then explain yourself, brat."

Tomoya stood there for a few awkward seconds and glanced at Sanae. She sat on the bed politely and gave him a small smile. Tomoya quickly turned his head the opposite direction, flustered, and put one of his arms sheepishly behind his head, thinking of a somewhat appropriate answer. "She's…hot…I guess…?"

There was a long awkward pause after his truthful response, while Sanae covered her small mouth with a giggle, slightly red. Tomoya, regretting what he already said, prayed Akio wouldn't kill him right then. _I'm a fucking idiot._

Akio, surprisingly, stayed in the same position, against the wall with his head bowed slightly. "She is, isn't she?" He lifted his head to give Tomoya an amused smile and took a few steps forward, one of his hands in his pockets.

Tomoya stood there, aghast, stunned, yet slightly relieved. "…Huh?"

Sanae giggled again.

"Listen, kid-"

"What is going on here, you two?" His tone became serious. _ This has to be a set-up._

There was a pause before Sanae stood up from the bed and spoke up. "We want to have some fun, Tomoya-kun."

Tomoya looked around frantically and locked eyes with Akio. "W-What is she talking about?"

The room grew quiet for a moment while Akio thought for a moment and simply made an O with his right hand and inserted his pointer finger inside. "We're gonna bang ya, kid."

Tomoya's mouth dropped while Sanae walked briskly over to his side. Akio did the same. Tomoya snapped out of it and cleared his head, blushing immensely. "W-Wait, I-"

Akio studied him harshly, placing his hand under his chin. "I don't know honey, do you think this will actually work? He seems like such a pussy."

Sanae waved her hand passively. "Oh, he just needs to be worked up a bit, is all, and then he'll change his mind."

Tomoya gaped. "I'm right here you know!"

"Oi kid!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Akio stepped forward and leaned down to where his face was directly in front of Tomoya's and smirked, leaving Tomoya in a state of embarrassment. "Wow, you're a total uke, brat."

Tomoya yelled out a loud "huh!?" and jumped away within reach of the old pervert. "You're totally just assuming that! I can be a 100% authentic seme!"

"Then prove it."

"Uh-"

Akio nodded in Sanae's direction. "Make a move on her to prove it."

"But won't you get mad-"

"Just do it, kid."

Tomoya clenched his fists and bit his lip. "…Alright." There was a silent pause before Tomoya extended his arm slightly, then more. Akio raised his eyebrow and kept watching. Tomoya extended his arm halfway, and then paused, hesitantly reaching for Sanae's chest, but to only extend his pointer finger to poke at her boob. He quickly withdrew his hand away and turned his head.

…

"That's it!?" Akio raised his hands wildly in the air. "That's all you can do!?" There was a pause. "I am very disappointed in you."

"Like you had any faith in me the first place!"

"Shut up, brat!" Akio quickly walked over to where Sanae was standing and placed an arm around her. "I'll show you how the real pros do it! You better watch carefully and take notes, kid."

Tomoya leaned against the wall, watching them, and folded his arms. "Then show me, Mr. Seme."

"Heh," Akio smirked, "by the time I'm finished with her she's gonna be worn out."

Sanae turned slightly pink at his words.

_What a pervert._

**End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out soon. And it will be a lemon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry it took so long! This is where the real stuff happens! Enjoy!

Tomoya x Akio x Sanae

Tomoya was pushed back onto the bed, with Akio hovering over him. "Gramps-" Tomoya blushed furiously and struggled. "What the hell?" He was so conflicted right now. A part of him wanted this, but another didn't. Maybe it was his innocence?

"Call me by my first name; I don't think I want to hear 'gramps! gramps!' in a situation like this, Tomoya."

Sanae was watching wide-eyed a few feet away, her face a bit flushed.

"Tch. Fine, Akio." Tomoya put emphasis on his name with a tone of sass and sat up, nodding at Sanae. "Isn't she gonna do anything? To be honest, I'd rather get me some of that, instead of you, old man."

Akio put his hand in front of him and whispered. "Listen, kid, if we put on a show in front of her, she'll get all worked up. You wouldn't believe all the yaoi doujins I found under our bed the other day."

Tomoya raised an eyebrow. "So she's one of those girls, huh?" He grinned and turned back to Akio. "So what do we need to do?"

Akio scratched the back of his head. "Ah, you know, touch and kiss and stuff. Just like those yaois."

Tomoya turned red again. "You mean me and you!?" He pointed at himself and Akio. "That is so messed up I can't-" he was interrupted when Akio put a hand at Tomoya's thigh.

"I'll double your payment for the month."

"Deal." Wait, how could he agree to this so easily?

"Alright." Akio reached for Tomoya's shirt and started to pull it off. "Let's get this started then."

Tomoya flipped and grabbed onto Akio's arms. "Whoa! We're already undressing?"

But Akio only kept going further, succeeding in removing his shirt. He leaned into Tomoya's ear and whispered. "If you cooperate, I'll let you do anything to Sanae."

Tomoya's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Akio kissing him. He kissed him roughly, making Tomoya fall back onto the bed, unable to resist.

There was a small gasp behind them, and Tomoya knew it was Sanae. Wow, she's already getting worked up, huh? Tomoya thought. I wonder how she would react if...

Tomoya placed both his hands on each side of Akio's face, kissing him even deeper, and crossed both of his legs around Akio's waist.

Sanae was now fidgeting uncomfortably, standing with her hands together.

"Should we get her?" Tomoya said without her hearing and made a noise as Akio bit his lip. "Ow! Don't bite too hard geez."

Akio glanced over at his wife and turned back to Tomoya. "Not yet. Let's do a bit more first."

Tomoya fidgeted a bit and inquired. "Like wha-aaaaaa," He moaned as Akio rubbed his groin with his leg. "Shit, don't do that all of a-" he was cut off again when Akio locked lips with his again, inserting his tongue, while Tomoya moaned softly into his mouth.

Sanae gasped and quickly covered her mouth, now blood red.

"A-Akio," his voice came out as a half moan as he touched him more. "I t-think-" his breath became shallow and his half-lidded eyes were already full of lust.

"Hold on," Akio sat up, starting to unbutton his pants, and tossed away his shirt.

Damn, Tomoya thought. He felt out of shape compared to Akio. He felt a bit envious yet turned on at the same. I can't believe I'm getting worked up over a guy that's almost twice my age. Tomoya groaned internally and tried not to look at Akio's "lower regions" as he finally took them off. I bet he's big, Tomoya thought to himself and gave a quick glance to his groin area, which already looked like it was about to rip out. Tomoya turned beet red and turned his head, cursing under his breath. How could Sanae withstand that beast?

After a few moments of undressing, they were both only in their boxers. Tomoya felt very exposed.

"Sanae," Akio called his wife's name, who perked up. "Why don't you...help Tomoya with his little problem?"

Sanae walked over while Tomoya tried his best to cover his "problem".

"Don't be shy, Tomoya." The way she said his name made him even more excited, and he gulped. "I'll make it feel better." She reached over and placed a hand on his groin, massaging it. "Does that feel good?"

Tomoya moaned softly, his lids heavy. "Y-Yeah. It does." He wondered what her entire hand would feel like, on his bare manhood. Man, his head was spinning just thinking about it.

Akio was now sitting behind Sanae, giving her small touches here and there. Sanae bent over and placed her hand at the band of Tomoya's boxers, sliding them down.

Tomoya moved for better access and shut his eyes. This is it, he thought. His manhood is going to be touched by a hand other than his own starting tonight.

Sanae blushed at his completely exposed body, and put her hand on his hard rod. Tomoya bit back a loud moan and accidentally bucked his hips into her hand. Shit.

Akio was now sliding Sanae's shirt off, placing small kisses on her exposed skin. Sanae let out soft noises and kept pleasuring Tomoya's cock.

"Mmm..." Tomoya moaned and bit his lip. This feels too good. His head was hazy with lust as he caught a glance of Akio and traveled his eyes over his body once again, now focusing on his boxers. "Akio..." he reached out his hand and rubbed his arousal through the cloth.

"O-oi..." Akio moaned softly and cursed under his breath.

Taking that as a sign for him to go on, Tomoya carefully slid out Akio's cock, and stroked it.

"A-ahh..." Akio moaned louder and bit his lip. He was already rock hard.

Sanae lifted her head from Tomoya's lap and blushed at the two men going at it. She felt extremely aroused and vulnerable, sitting in between two hot males. "U-um..." she stammered and put a finger to her lips, unsure of what to do.

Tomoya noticed and pulled her closer towards him, slowly sliding off her skirt. "We can't be the only ones having fun, huh?"

Sanae flushed pink and turned her head away, looking at Akio with innocent eyes.

Akio folded his arms and furrowed his brows. "Tomoya. What do you think you're doing?"

Tomoya paused on the undressing and gave him a confused look. "You said if I cooperated I could do anything to Sanae-"

"I'M the only one that can undress her though." He pulled her towards him and slid the rest of her skirt off, tossing it to the floor. "Only me." He gave her ass a quick squeeze before starting on her top.

Tomoya only scoffed and scooted forward, now sandwhiching Sanae. "Well then it's my turn to do what I want with her next then." He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

Akio pursed his lips and stuck his nose up in the air. "Fine then. I get the front, you get the back."

Sanae wrapped her arms around Akio's neck for support, already becoming weak.

Akio leaned down and kissed her tenderly and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving a trail of wet licks and kisses on the other side of her neck.

This was gonna be an interesting night...


End file.
